risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krzysztof Szczerbiński
Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński (ur. 9 stycznia 1978) – polski aktor dubbingowy, serialowy, teatralny, a także filmowy. Urodził się w 1978 roku. W wieku 22 lat ukończył Akademię Teatralną im. Aleksandra Zelwerowicza w Warszawie. Gra w Teatrze Powszechnym im. Zygmunta Hübnera w Warszawie. Prywatnie małżonek Aleksandry Plewako-Szczerbińskiej. Dubbing Dubbing w filmach * 1950: Kopciuszek * 1993: Miasteczko Halloween * 1995: Dragon Ball Z: Fuzja – Son Gohan * 1995: Dragon Ball Z: Atak smoka – Son Gohan * 1998: Kirikou i czarownica * 2000: Goofy w college’u – Chad * 2000: Tego już za wiele – Mężczyzna w supermarkecie * 2000: Rocky i Łoś Superktoś * 2000: Babcię przejechały renifery * 2001: Wakacje: żegnaj szkoło * 2002: Smocze wzgórze – Kucharz #2 * 2002: Możemy wygrać – Chuy * 2002: Elmo odwiedza strażaków – Strażak Richard * 2002: Balto II: Wilcza wyprawa − Rosomak #3 * 2002: Osiem szalonych nocy * 2003: Bionicle: Maska Światła – Jaller * 2003: Pełzaki szaleją * 2003: Bob budowniczy: Przygody na zamku * 2004: Bob budowniczy: Zasypani śniegiem * 2004: Mój przyjaciel Fungus – Fetorek * 2004: Pupilek * 2004: Clifford: Wielka przygoda * 2004: Terminal – Mężczyzna w Red Carpet, menedżer sklepu, przemytnik narkotyków * 2004: Bionicle 2: Legendy Metru Nui * 2004: Kiddo – superciężarówka * 2004: Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie * 2004: W 80 dni dookoła świata – Bak Mei * 2005: Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa * 2005: Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk – Nowe wcielenie – Lamagramista * 2005: Czerwony Kapturek − prawdziwa historia * 2005: Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika * 2005: Madagaskar * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2005: Karol – człowiek, który został papieżem * 2005: Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury – Muniek * 2005: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Restart * 2005: Magiczna karuzela – Dyziek * 2005: My Scene: Gwiazdy Hollywood – Hudson * 2005: Garbi – superbryka – Jamie * 2005: Kirikou i dzikie bestie * 2006: Krowy na wypasie − Eddy * 2006: Magiczna kostka – Gordy * 2006: Straszny dom − Lister * 2006: High School Musical – Jason * 2006: Wyspa dinozaura – Mundek * 2006: Stefan Malutki – Myszkujer * 2006: Dżungla – Duke * 2006: Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż – Edek * 2006: Wpuszczony w kanał − Brat Rity * 2006: Auta − Junior / Wingo * 2006: Skok przez płot * 2006: Kacper: Szkoła postrachu – Kacper (wersja DVD) * 2006: Pamiętniki Barbie – Kevin * 2006: Cheetah Girls 2 * 2006: Syn gwiazd * 2006: Po rozum do mrówek * 2006: Polly World * 2007: Arka Noego – Anioł * 2007: Garfield ucieka z komiksu – Odie * 2007: Don Chichot * 2007: High School Musical 2 – Jason * 2007: Mroczne przygody Klanu Na Drzewie * 2007: Rodzinka Robinsonów – Kuzyn Laszlo * 2008: Bob budowniczy: Wyścig po złoto * 2008: Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian * 2008: Małpy w kosmosie − Kosmici i spółka * 2008: Wyspa Nim * 2008: Wyspa dinozaura 2 – Maniek * 2008: Opowieści dziwnej treści: Trzy świnki * 2008: Opowieści dziwnej treści: Złotowłosa i trzy misie * 2008: Wujku, nie jesteś sam – Robert * 2008: High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa – Jason * 2009: Tatastrofa – Dostawca pizzy * 2009: Scooby-Doo! Strachy i patałachy: Początek przygody – Norville „Kudłaty” Rogers * 2009: Opowieść wigilijna * 2009: Ciekawski George: Małpiszon i gwiazdka * 2009: Jednostka przygotowawcza * 2009: Księżniczka Lillifee * 2009: Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów − Edek * 2009: Tajemnica Rajskiego Wzgórza − Robin * 2010: Zemsta futrzaków * 2010: Żółwik Sammy – Jasiek * 2010: Safari – Toto * 2010: Scooby-Doo! Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora – Norville „Kudłaty” Rogers * 2010: Szesnaście życzeń – Administrator * 2010: Winx Club: Magiczna przygoda – Riven * 2010: Dzielna mała ciuchcia * 2010: Tulisie. Przygoda w słonecznej krainie – Chef * 2010: Toy Story 3 * 2011: Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 – Antonio * 2011: Rio * 2011: Auta 2 * 2011: Smerfy * 2011: Rango * 2011: Kot w Butach – Klient saloonu * 2011: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze – Carl * 2011: Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia gwiazdka – Edek * 2011: 1920: Bitwa warszawska – Gwary * 2011: Zhu Zhu Pets: Wielka przygoda chomików * 2011: Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi * 2011: Aniołki i spółka: Zielona szkoła – Siarkus * 2011: Przygoda w Paryżu – Albert * 2011: Przygody Tintina * 2011: Giganci ze stali – Kingpin * 2012: Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów – Edek * 2012: Niesamowity Spider-Man * 2012: Avengers – Pilot śmigłowca TARCZ-y Dubbing w serialach * 1958-1961: Pixie i Dixie – Młody Jinks * 1980: Mały rycerz El Cid * 1985: Yogi, łowca skarbów – Miś Bubu * 1985-1992: Szopy pracze – Lady Baden-Baden, Bentley, Świnka #2 * 1987: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills * 1988-1993: Hrabia Kaczula – Don Diego, kuzyn Kaczuli, Stary kowboj, Wilkołak, Szap szak * 1989-1993: Owocowe ludki – Kolec * 1992-1998: Batman * 1992-1993: Goofy i inni – P.J * 1996-2004: Hej Arnold! – Zamboni Jones, Schodziarz, Śmierdziel * 1996-1998: Kacper – Kacper * 1996: Kopciuszek – Karol * 1997-2004: Johnny Bravo – Seth Green * 1997-2001: Byle do przerwy – Król Bob * 1997-1998: Przygody Olivera Twista * 1998-2001: Olinek Okrąglinek – Baxter – Pan Kanciak * 1998-1999: Sonic Underground – Manic * 1998: Przygody Mikołaja – Cris * 2000-2001: Tata lew * 2000: Łatek * 2000-2006: Kajtuś – Jonas * 2001: Mary-Kate i Ashley w akcji – Ivan * 2001-2004: Lizzie McGuire – Larry * 2001-2004: Stanley * 2001: Przygody Timmy’ego/Wróżkowie chrzestni – Sanjay, Kupidyn, Mark Chang * 2002-2008: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie – Filip, Dozorca więzienia, Porucznik Musik, Pracownik Parku Tęczowych Małpek * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek – Kevin, Fukushima, Larry, Spodzień, Ned, Bliźniaki Wego * 2002-2006: Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz – Nick, Glutor * 2002-2005: Co nowego u Scooby'ego? * 2002-2004: Fillmore na tropie – Augie Samson, Noah, Carter, Cris Minesota, Robert * 2002: Król Maciuś Pierwszy * 2003-2007: Kod Lyoko – Herve * 2003-2007: Z życia nastoletniego robota – Brad * 2003-2006: Xiaolin – pojedynek mistrzów – Jack Spicer * 2003-2006: Blanka − Czoruś * 2003-2005: Młodzi Tytani – Cash, Malkior, Małpa * 2003-2005: Radiostacja Roscoe – Ed * 2003-2004: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka – Zyzio * 2003: Andzia – Tygrysek * 2003: Szczenięce lata Clifforda – Evan, Alex * 2003: Kikoriki – Skoczek * 2004-2008: Drake i Josh * 2004-2007: Danny Phantom − Tucker * 2004-2006: Brenda i pan Whiskers – Brykers * 2004-2006: Liga Sprawiedliwych bez granic – Skeets, Rozciągliwy, Toyman * 2004-2006: Na górze i na dole – Antek * 2004: Lilli czarodziejka – Dinozaur, Robotnik, Timmy, Artur * 2004: Małgosia i buciki – Ganter * 2004: Koszmarny Karolek − Karolek * 2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – Esteban Ramirez * 2005-2008: Johnny Test – Johnny Test * 2005-2008: Harcerz Lazlo – Dave, Kucharz Mc Musli * 2005-2008: Awatar: Legenda Aanga * 2005-2008: Ben 10 – Kevin * 2005-2008: Ufolągi – Granville DeSpray * 2005-2008: Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów – Trike * 2005-2007: A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines – Axel, Tilian * 2005-2007: Podwójne Życie Jagody Lee – Dennis Lee * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long – Brad Morton, Banana B * 2005: Robotboy – Kurt * 2005: Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika – Tesiu * 2005: Power Rangers S.P.D. – Conner/Czerwony Dino Thunder Ranger * 2005: Karol do kwadratu – Ron Bronson * 2006: Blanka – Czoruś * 2006-2008: Złota rączka – Maniek * 2006-2008: Wiewiórek – Rodney * 2006-2008: Team Galaxy – kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny – Bobby Roberts, Marvin, Król Tribilitan, Linox, Cyberglina 4000, Barnumi * 2006-2007: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin – Lu Yen * 2006: Hannah Montana – Danny * 2006: Pokémon: Diament i perła – Jedno z dzieci, Trener Magmara * 2006: Supercyfry – Cyfra 4 * 2006: Sekret – Bob Doyle * 2006: Pettson i Findus * 2006: Pomocnik św. Mikołaja − Miki * 2006: Power Rangers Mistyczna Moc – Chip/Żółty Mistyczny Ranger * 2007-2008: Magiczna karuzela – Dyziek * 2007: Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy – Rikimaru, Klaus von Hercel, Joe * 2007: Pokémon: Wymiar walki – Reggie * 2007: Co gryzie Jimmy'ego? – Jimbotron * 2007: Sushi Pack − Ikura * 2007: Mój przyjaciel królik − Bóbr, Kacper * 2007: Fineasz i Ferb – Carl * 2007: Nurkuj, Olly – Skid * 2007: George prosto z drzewa – Rywal Małpy podczas Małp Micwy Nosorożec, Surykatka, Zając, Czesio, Stan, Mogiła, Wiewiórka, Mysz, Kozioł świąt przyszłych, Waplo * 2008: Słoneczna Sonny − Grady Mitchell * 2008: Niezwykła piątka na tropie * 2008: Gormiti * 2008: Stich! * 2008: Wakfu – Percedal * 2008: Gawayn – Smok, Bóbr * 2008: Beyblade: Metal Masters – Blader DJ, Donny * 2009: Kacper: Szkoła postrachu – Kacper * 2009: Tara Duncan – David Merlin, Vlad * 2010: Inazuma 11 * 2010: Zwyczajny serial – Rigby * 2010: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * 2010: Generator Rex – Bouvier * 2010: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów – Rung Drabinton * 2010: Turbo Dudley - psi agent * 2010: Zielony patrol – Storm, Kenjiro, Wally * 2010-2011: Lego: Fabryka bohaterów * 2010-2011: Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa * 2011: Rastamysz – Bandulu * 2011: Violetta - Matías LaFontaine * 2011: ThunderCats – Slithe, Kapitan Koinelius Tunar, Najeźdźca * 2011: Austin i Ally – Pirat Frank * 2011: Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu – Zane * 2011: Koszykarze * 2011: Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu * 2011: Super Ninja – X * 2011: Looney Tunes Show – Mac * 2012: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy – Scott Dubbing w grach * 2005: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse – Cywile * 2006: Tycoon City: New York – Narrator * 2006: Neverwinter Nights 2 – Mistrz Veedle * 2007: Power Rangers: Superlegendy − Czerwony wojownik, Czarny wojownik, Księżycowy Wilk * 2007: Overlord – Mieszkaniec Szczytu Niebios, Wieśniacy * 2008: Mass Effect – Jeff „Joker” Moreau * 2008: Sam & Max: Sezon 1 – Bronek Kultura, Tęczowy Edytor * 2008: Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów * 2008: Buzz! Na quizowo – Lektor czytający pytania * 2009: Colin McRae: DiRT 2 – Travis Pastrana * 2009: invizimals – Kenny * 2009: League of Legends – Lee Sin, Varus * 2010: Mass Effect 2 – Jeff „Joker” Moreau * 2010: God of War III – Helios * 2010: God of War: Duch Sparty – Wyznawca Aresa * 2010: Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie – Hordy nieumarłych – Nekromanta, Zbieracz kości, Wtajemniczony * 2010: Heavy Rain – Miroslav Korda * 2010: Toy Story 3 – Wheezy * 2010: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Marines w potrzebie, Reklama U Bubba Paliwo & Bar, Cywil, Sęp * 2011: Mights & Magic: Heroes VI – Kirył, Natu, Licz, Raelag, Torganeh, Majarz * 2011: Crysis 2 – Naukowiec C.E.L.L. * 2011: Motorstorm: Apokalipsa – Mash * 2011: nieSławny: inFamous 2 – Przechodzień * 2011: Brink – Żołnierz ochrony * 2011: Killzone 3 – Żołnierz ISA * 2011: Rage – Sid, Clint * 2011: Resitance 3 – Ellis * 2011: Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy – Norville „Kudłaty” Rogers * 2011: Battlefield 3 – Szeregowy David Montes * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – Sherdian * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne Wody * 2012: Scooby-Doo! Nawiedzone bagno – Norville „Kudłaty” Rogers Słuchowiska * 2010: Narrenturm – Bolko Wołoszek * 2011: Miecz przeznaczenia Piosenki * 2011: Looney Tunes Show Filmy * 1997: Kroniki domowe – Felo * 1999: Ostatnia misja – Dealer narkotyków * 1999: Skok – Chłopak * 1999: O palec – Chłopak * 2000: Weiser – Narkoman * 2001: Avalon – Gracz B * 2003: Czarno to widzę – Lump * 2003: Nienasycenie – Chińczyk * 2003: Ławka – Jacek * 2005: Wróżby kumaka – Dresiarz * 2007: Zamach – Ochroniarz * 2007: Katyń Bibliografia *Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Filmweb www.filmweb.pl 2013-12-14. *Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Dubbingpedia www.dubbingpedia.pl 2013-12-14. Kategoria:Aktorzy dubbingowi